The existing glasses frames mostly adopt structures of elastic recovery to realize the folding of the temples, and even adopt the function of multi-directional elasticity to restore automatically. These automatic recovery functions greatly improve the technology of glasses frame folding, such that a glasses frame can automatically restore to the usage state within a certain range, and it can effectively ensure that the integrity of the glasses frame is maintained within a certain range of abnormal load and accidental bending, and the service life is prolonged.
At present, a temple adopting multi-directional elastic recovery, generally have the following manners. A first manner adopts a joint with two plates at a hinge part, an endpiece and the temple are respectively connected with two pivot pins, the two plates are respectively abutted against an elastic part, one of the connection end is in a horizontal rotation and the other one of the connection end is in a pitching rotation. The hinge with such a structure, due to the distance between the two rotating shafts, is not very flexible in the actual rotation process, and in some angles or situations, there will be sluggish conditions such as jamming. There is also a multi-directional elastic hinge using the manner where a ball matches with a socket, and the ball and the socket are elastically connected with the endpiece and the temple respectively. This kind of hinge can rotate flexibly in the unfolded state of the temple, but the stability in the positioned state is poor, such that the rotation and recovery are not smooth in ordinary use. Another manner is the use of universal tube, this structure of the hinge, it is difficult to achieve the function of elastic recovery.